


Another Kind of Duel

by Stariceling



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-16
Updated: 2007-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do Yami and Kaiba interact best? Everything comes down to competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Kind of Duel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sam_cc](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sam_cc).



> A birthday fic for Sam Cyber Cat (more like an apology fic for never getting the intended b-day fic done.)

There was a hand at the back of his neck, a knee digging into his thigh almost to the point of pain. More important than either of these mild threats was the feeling of a tongue sliding over his lips, demanding entrance.

Kaiba was always this straightforward, equally demanding in everything he set his mind to. Yami had never seen him take ‘no’ for an answer, unless a suitable beat-down accompanied the refusal, and even that only seemed to slow rather than stop him. It was something he had gotten used to in dealing with Kaiba, so it had never been a surprise that Kaiba kissed the same way he dueled. He was ruthless, almost to the point of violence, until he got what he wanted.

It had occurred to him once or twice that it might be odd to think about kissing that way. Everything came down to competition with Kaiba, there was no other level for Yami to deal with him. And Kaiba was obviously determined never to back down, until he had to be the one pushing Yami back into the sofa, until he was putting everything toward dominating him.

When Yami wiggled out from under the knee pressing into his leg and refused to open his mouth for Kaiba’s tongue, he changed tactics almost immediately. He trailed his lips down Yami’s jaw and over his neck, and Yami knew exactly what he had in mind before he opened his mouth.

One hand braced on Kaiba’s chin, and Yami shoved his head forcefully away. They had a spoken agreement about that, no bruises, no bites, and no marks of any kind. Kaiba could get away with fighting dirty the rest of the time, but Yami would not risk that. Not as long as Yugi was willing to step back and give his beloved other self the private time he needed for his ‘duel.’

Kaiba bit his fingers. Not hard enough to mark, just enough to goad him. He let himself be pushed back by Yami’s retaliation, translating the momentum into a sideways fall onto the couch, which ended in him dragging Yami down on top of his chest. Yami knew even in this position, Kaiba still felt in control, at least enough to suit his tastes.

The feeling of fingers stroking over his neck was almost an apology, if only because Kaiba had learned that an apology could sometimes get him what he wanted. Yami accepted it anyway, allowing Kaiba’s tongue to invade his mouth as they kissed again, before attacking with his own tongue. One thing they would never need words to understand or agree on was that this was a duel, and neither of them ever backed down from a challenge.


End file.
